Regular COD Zombies
by WolfOSnow
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and a OC find them self's with new controllers but they don't expect what happens next. Sorry for not updating for a long time. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Two animals sitting, staring, at the tv,

Mordecai: Dude one more hour before we can start downloading the new Nazi Zombie map.

Rigby: Yay yeah dude this is going to rock.

Both:OOOHHHHHH ONE LONG HOUR LATER Rigby: Finally Mordecai: (The screen say two hour download, Mordecai presses download) TWO HOURS!

Rigby: Dude this is going to blow.

Mordecai: Dude, I know what we should do.

Rigby: What?

Mordecai: Go to the video game store.

Rigby: Yay Yeah.

Mordecai: Ohhhhh

AT THE VIDEO GAME STORE

Rigby: Dude look at this.

Mordecai: What?

Rigby: Its this helmet controller, it says it makes the game more realalistic.

Mordecai: Sweet, how much dose it cost?

Rigby: It dosen't say.

Both: (walk up to the cleark when they realize he is a familiar crow.) Do we know you?

(The clerk looks up and says) Are you Two Mordecai and Rigby.

Both: Yeah, wait your Shawn (Then they rememberd)

Along time ago instead of two best friends,all three where best friends.

They where all skateboarding on a bridge over a nukeular plant,

When Shawn hit a rock and flew over one of the walls and landed in some nukeular waste.

Mordecai and Rigby freaked out, after all they where only nine. They quickly ran to there homes and alerted there moms.

They had not seen him sence.

Mordecai: How are you alive.

Shawn: I don't like to talk about it.

Rigby: Why?

Shawn: You don't want to know.

Mordecai: Ok so how much do thease helmet controllers cost?

Shawn: You know to play those you have to have, one girl playing.

Rigby: What!

Shawn: You also have to play with four people.

Mordecai: So how much do they cost?

Shawn: There free, but my shift just ended so can come and play some COD (Call Of Duty) with you guys?

Mordecai: Sure.

Rigby: Fine.

Shawn: Do you guys know any girls that play video games, cas as sure as h don't know any one?

Mordecai: F.

Rigby: What kind of girl plays COD?

(They are walking down the road when they hear from a female yell.) DIE YOU F'ING ZOMBIES.

Rigby: S I THINK I JUST GOT A ...

Mordecai: What the f Rigby You don't announce that out loud, and if that was Margaret I'm going to kill you.

Rigby: Aw s i hope thats not Margaret.

Shawn: I bet it is.

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

(They find where the zombie killing is from, It's Margaret's apartment)

Rigby: Aw f

Mordecai: I'LL KILL YOU.

(Shawn holds Mordecai back)

Shawn: Calm down he didn't know.

Mordecai: Fine

Shawn: Lets just get Margaret and go (also mouths to Rigby, you owe me).

Mordecai: (Mordecai mouths I'll kill you later).

(Rigby knocks on the door, Margaret answers)

Mordecai:M-m-ma-ma-mar

Shawn: Do you want to play some zombies with us.

Margaret: Do you have the new map.

Shawn: Heck yeah.

(Mordecai punches Shawn)

Shawn: What I'm just excited for meeting a girl that actually play COD (Call Of Duty).

(Mordecai punches Shawn again)

Shawn: Dude its not like I'm flirting with her.

Mordecai: Dude look down I think your flirting with her.

Shawn: Aw fu*censored* now i'm dead because of fanticizing about..

WolfOSnow: (CREATOR) SHUT UP SHAWN!WE ARE TRYING NOT TO SCAR LITTLE KIDS .

(Margaret is blushing)

Mordecai: I'LL KILL YOU!

Shawn: I am soooo going to die.

That's the end of chapter 1 hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai: (Tripping Shawn). Shawn: Dude get over it its not like I kissed her or somthing, i only dreamed i was...

Mordecai: Shut up I don't need to see in your mind! I will make your life HE(censored).

Shawn: Dude, I didn't... never mind, I did dream of Me and Margaret... alone, at my apartment, in be-

Mordecai: STOP YOUR GOING TO SCAR ME.

Shawn: Fine, if you stop tripping me, I will help you with ... (Whispers) *getting Margaret* (Shawn frowns).

Mordecai: Fine but you better help.

Margaret: (Laughs) I'm glad guys you stopped fighting.

Shawn: Now the question is, can I still beat Rigby at punchies.

Rigby: Let's see. (Thinks aw f aw f aw f lets hope i am not in the hospital again) (Punches Shawn).

Shawn: Hmm hmm (Punches Rigby).

Rigby: (Flys and hits wall, arm is bleeding bad).

Shawn: Yep, I can.

Rigby: Your stronger than Mordecai, What the h.

Shawn: I'm stronger then Mordecai now ... OOOHHHHHHH.

(They finally make it to the park).

All: Finally!

(They start up the xbox, start black ops, hook up the new controller and they put them on, clicks nazi zombies, Theres two new maps).

Mordecai: What?

Shawn: Two?

Rigby: New?

Margaret: Maps?

Shawn: What there was suppost to only be one.

Margaret: I know.

Shawn: This is Awsome!

Rigby: Why is it called RS?

Mordecai: I don't know but we need to read the helmet controlers instructions first.

Rigby: Ok, The controlers say comes with new map.

Shawn: Sweeet.

Mordecai: Cool Rigby: If you, YYYYAAWWWWN, just start the map.

Mordecai: Ok which one.

Shawn: RS looks cool.

Mordecai: OK.

(Presses Start)

All: (Screeming while teleporting).

(They're all on the couch, house is baricated, all have pistols).

Rigby: Sweet this is just like real life, dude punch me.

(Mordecai and Shawn punch him). Rigby: OOOWWWW.

Shawn: Wait this is real life.

Mordecai:Wait what, Rigby read the rest of the instructions.

Rigby: Ok ok, (starts reading) Warning If you die in the game you die in real life, the only way out is the coffee shop.

All: What!

Rigby: There is one safe room at the park... Thats all.

Shawn: No wonder they where free (eye twiches).

Mordecai: Uhh the zombies are breaking in...

Margaret: (Starts crying).

(Mordecai starts comforting her).

(Shawn starts knifing zombies).

(Rigby starts shooting).

(Shawn grabs M14).

Shawn: Sweeet.

(Mordecai and Margaret start playing)

Mordecai: Lets start camping at the stairs.

Shawn: Ok.

Rigby: Really, Camping?

Mordecai: Do you want to live or not.

Rigby: FINE! (Margaret is still crying)

Mordecai: Stop crying we'll find the safe room.

Margaret: Ok...

Rigby: Should I open the stairs.

Mordecai: YES.

(They run up the stairs).

End OF Chapter Two.

WolfOSnow: Yeah I kinda suck... still


	3. Chapter 3

(They all run up the stairs about fifty zombies chasing them).

Mordecai: Dude we're screwed.

Shawn: No I think i can see the safe room.

Rigby: Where.

Shawn: The room with that blue glow.

Margret: (Pulls out some m-60) DDDDIIIEEE!

Rigby, Shawn, Mordicai: (Drooling so much the floor caused the zombies to slip and fall). Margret: Start RUNNING.

Rigby, Shawn, Mordicai:(They wake up from there messed up ideas).

Shawn: F the door cost 10,000 points, I Don't have anuf (Lieing he has 10,193 points).

Rigby: I'm out of ammo.

Shawn: I'm on my last mag of m-14 ammo.

Mordecai: Crap i'm out of ammo.

Margaret: (Runs out of ammo with her m-60)

WolfOSnow: Sorry to break the fourth wall but where did she get the m-60.

Shawn: If you guys have any confessions before we die do it now.

Mordecai: Margaret...

Shawn: Hurry up.

Margaret: Yess..

Mordecai: I ... like you as in love way...

Margaret: Me ... too.

Staring at each other.

Rigby: Margaret...

Margaret: Yeah..

Rigby: I always wanted to see you naked.

Margaret: WHAT THE FU* censored*.

Mordecai: So Shawn do you have any confessions.

Shawn: Yes I was lieing I boght the door before the confessions.

Mordecai: I FU* censored* Hate you.

Shawn: I got you Margret so be happy.

Mordecai: Oh yeah you did.

Margaret: Want to go in the closet alone

Later...

Rigby: I think they are doing more then kissing.

Shawn: Shut up, you know I always have liked Margaret.

Rigby: Sucks for you.

Shawn: This room is weird its like an invisible barrier glitch, I'm glad there is a mystery box in here

Rigby: Yeah.

Shawn: (Opens the box) Come on come on (Vr-11 pops out) I HATE THIS BOX. (Opens the box again, Thunder gun)

(65 attempt's later)

Shawn: Finally flamethrower. (Starts point building until he has 50,000)

(Mordecai and Margaret come out looking drunk).

Shawn: This might be awhile.

Yeah Chapter 3 is done


	4. Wing prints

So yeah here is chapter four.

Shawn: Hey guys i am going to to look at the closet to see if we can store ammo there.

Mordecai: OK.

Rigby: Just do it.

Shawn: (Walks it the room) Hey did you notice that the light in here is a black light.

Mordecai: (Mutter to him self) S.

Shawn: (Turns it on, Wing prints all over wall) What the fu* censored*.

Rigby: What (walks over looks in the room, looks over at Mordecai and Margaret) ... what the fu* censored*, sh* censored* what where you guys doing in there.

Shawn: Umm... i'm going to pretend i did not see that.

Rigby: Me too.

Shawn: Ok... we need to get to the coffee shop.

Mordecai: Lets go.

(They all run out like idiots into the crowd of zombies, almost gets killed then runs back in).

Shawn: I guess we need to plan this better.

Rigby: AHHH.

Shawn: I'm going to throw a monkey and get a few perks.

Later.

Shawn: I know how we going to get the s out of here.

Mordecai: How?

Shawn: Monkeys an explosive tip crossbow.

Rigby: OHH S seriously we are such idiots.

Shawn: I know.

Mordecai: F (walks over to the closet revealing wing prints all over him).

Shawn: What the fu*censored*.

Rigby: Eyes start twitching.

Margaret: I am hungry.

Shawn: There is a fridge over there.

Margaret: OK (Go's over to the fridge makes her self a bowl of cereal, walks back).

Rigby: Ahh I'm bored I'm going to kill some zombies.

Shawn: Ok hey Mordecai do you have any monkeybombs.

Mordecai: No.

Shawn: Go make some cash and get a few boxes.

Mordecai: OK.

(A zombie head flew and landed in Margarets cereal)

Margaret: Screams falls out of the chair and splashes the cereal in her face.

Mordecai: Are you OK.

Margaret: Yeah.

Rigby: GET A ROOM.

Shawn: Falls to the ground laughing.

Mordecai: SHUT UP.

Shawn: Seriously go start point building so you can monkeys.

Rigby: Hurry.

Chapter 4 Yeaaahhh.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the last chapter.

Shawn: Finnley the box must hate us right so who has the crossbow.

Mordecai: Me.

Shawn: Wait a second you and Margaret haven't even gone on a date and you did ... the thing with the wing prints.

Margaret: Oh yeah I didn't noticed.

Shawn: Wh-* censored*.

Mordecai: Dude shut up she is not.

Shawn: OK... but still what the H* censored*.

Rigby: Dude lets get out of here.

Mordecai: Yeah.

Shawn: Lets go i'll throw the first monkey.

All: 1 2 3 go.

Rigby: Ahhhhh.

Shawn: This isn't that bad.

Mordecai: Yeah we can do this (Shoots the explosive tip crossbow it stabs Shawn in the chest).

Shawn: Owww please no friendly fire, please no friendly fire, please no friendly fire, bye guys.

*BOOOOOOM*.

Shawn: Ohh no friendly fire.

Margaret: That was dramatic.

Shawn: Shut up.

(They finally make it out of the house)

Rigby: Run Run.

Shawn: Dude this is boreing.

Mordecai: Yeaah.

(Later)

Shawn:I'll open the doors (opens about five doors).

Rigby: Dude open the last door.

Shawn: I don't have enough.

Mordecai: I don't believe you.

Shawn: dude i'm not lieing

Rigby: SSSure.

Shawn: Shut up.

Mordecai: Open it.

Shawn: I don't have enough.

Rigby: Fine i'll open it.

Shawn: Thank you.

Mordecai: Dude What do we do?

Shawn: Is There a button.

Rigby: Yeah.

Shawn: Press it.

(Rigby jumps and pushes it).

All: AHHHHH.

Shawn: We made it.

Rigby: Weeew.

Shawn: I'm getting out of here before you use it again (leaves).

Mordecai: Freedom.

Margaret: Lets not use the controllers on cod any more.

All: Agreed.

That's it Coming soon, Regular Portal 2.


End file.
